zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
' '“Extra! Extra!” (Chip Assassin Extension) Illustrated Audio Narrative ' '''SYNOPSIS: After the world disaster things weren’t looking up then STEC came along and changes everyone's life! Hi, I’m Allen Sing and I’m an employee for the local Newsstand. I'm ineligible for a chip due to the fact that I’m poor, but I don’t need it. I’m 65 years old! What the hell do I need to go to Mars for? ' ' I love my job I get to hang out on the corner and sell papers, real, old-school papers in the Modern Age. I barely was able to afford this Newsstand! I sold everything my house cashed in bonds insurance now im doing ok heading for retirement, and I’m not letting it go One day I saw this man seemed very upset talking about how chips are the work of Satan and we are all going to die on Mars he seemed really upset but I never forget his face. It wasn’t a few years later that I saw that man get arrested. They were calling him “The Chip Assassin” I don’t know why he hated that Company they done nothing but good things. Why would you want to hack some other person's brain? We have enough trouble trying to raise our kids the right way. ' OI PROTAGONIST Allen Sing. Male. 65. retired construction worker who loves working just to make an honest, humble living running his ideal business running a newspaper stand. ' ' ANTAGONIST Old Age in the Modern Age LOCATIONS Bronx, New York City, USA ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Historical Event * Origin Story — Character Allen Sing * Origin Story — Organization underpaid blue collar workers * Character Reveal Chip Assassin * Anticipated Showdown the arrest of the Chip Assasin * Storyworld Reveal that old people live on Earth * Other Micro-Story Reveal Allen Sing’s encounter with Chip Assasin ' ' TARGET MARKET The 45- 65 age range would appreciate this character and his love for his life and work. The audio based storytelling is a nod back to the radio age, and a nod to beautiful artwork as well is something for a mature crowd, but all ages who are fans will flock to the storyworld goodies offered by visuals of a futuristic New York City and the Chip Assassin. ' ' '''WHY ILLUSTRATED AUDIO? This medium is old school, like the main character, letting your imagination of a story run wild as you listen and get some excellent illustrations that tie into the Zenon IP. For super-fans, some of the locations of the futuristic Bronx will be never-beore seen. A side goodie for those who can’t get enough of Zenon IP artwork, that helps you visualise the story and just listening to the story from an audio perspective brings you into the world in an engaging way. ' '''Why Amazon Stream/Kindle?' This company has a place for products with different visual elements that can be consumed by their Digital devices and available online to the largest audience possible is key.